Una perra de acero
by Leiram
Summary: -¡Jugaremos a la familia! -¿¡Qué? –exclamaron ambos chicos en sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando a Winry le gustaba jugar a eso? Respuesta al reto de FMA ESP.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.

* * *

**Una perra de acero**

El correteo de los niños se escuchaba en todo Risembool. Era el primer día de primavera y de vacaciones, y por supuesto, los niños no tardaron en salir a festejarlo. Ed, Al y Winry no eran la excepción. Los niños estaban tan contentos del fin de clases que decidieron ir al río Rein para jugar, incluso los hermanos decidieron dejar de lado por unas horas su estudio de la alquimia.

-¡Gané! –gritó Winry de la alegría al llegar al río.

-Sólo ganaste porque decidimos darte ventaja, ¿no, Al? –le dijo Edward al llegar, su hermano estaba atrás suyo recibiendo a Den, la perra de los Rockbell

-¡Eso es mentira! –exclamó Winry molesta-. No eres capaz de admitir que perdiste ¿cierto, Al?

El aludido levantó su cabeza al oír que le hablaban de nuevo. Al sólo sonrió nerviosamente sin saber si decir la verdad o no; sabía que Winry tenía razón pero su hermano era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca y decir algo, Winry bufó.

-Bueno, como yo gané entonces yo elegiré a que jugaremos –les dijo Winry, un poco menos enojada-. Eso fue lo que habíamos acordado ¿no? Que el ganador elegiría.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a asentir con lentitud y Winry sonrió, ya sabía a que jugarían. Den los miraba con atención mientras movía su cola, como si quisiese jugar también.

-¡Jugaremos a la familia!

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron ambos chicos en sorpresa.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta jugar a eso? –inquirió Edward escéptico. Normalmente eso lo jugaban las niñas pero no Winry.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó molesta otra vez. -Siempre lo juego con mis amigas pero es bastante aburrido que alguien tenga que fingir ser un hombre.

-¿Tú juegas eso?- Se sorprendió Ed-. Pensé que eso sólo le gustaba a las niñas.

-¿¡Hola!? ¡Yo soy una niña, recuerdas! –vociferó furiosa Winry.

Den miraba a su ama y su amigo discutir, preguntándose cuando empezarían a jugar. Alphonse pareció escucharla porque decidió interrumpir a su hermano antes que esa pelea empeorara. Ed podía ser tan tonto…

-Tal vez sea mejor que juguemos a eso, hermano-. Den ladró, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Alphonse acababa de decir-. Habíamos decidido que jugaríamos lo que el ganador quería.

-Además tú me dejaste ganar, ¿no? –dijo la rubia, sabiendo que con eso ya tenía la pelea ganada.

Ed bufó, su hermano lo había traicionado, _otra vez_; mientras tanto, Winry mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el padre y el hijo? –preguntó.

-¡Yo seré el padre! –exclamaron a la vez Ed y Al.

-¡No! ¡Yo seré el padre! –volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron.

-¡Yo soy el mayor! –le dijo Edward a su hermano.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó enojado Alphonse. -¡Yo soy mucho más maduro que tú!

-¿Quién lo dice? ¡Nadie!

-¡Todos lo dicen!

-Aún así no importa ¡Yo sigo siendo el mayor!

-¡Sólo por un año!

Winry suspiró y Den sólo le movió la cola. La rubia miró a su perra y puso una mano en su bolsillo, ya era hora que tomara acción.

-¡Quieren callarse!- Los hermanos, al escuchar su grito, desviaron su vista del uno y del otro, después sólo vieron el piso y sintieron un gran golpe en sus cabezas. Al levantarse vieron a su amiga y a su llave.

-¡Ambos son unos inmaduros! Si van a pelearse así entonces no jugamos a nada-. Winry pasó al lado de ellos, acompañada de su perra, y empezó a irse en dirección a su casa.

-¡Esto pasó por tu culpa! –increpó Edward después de que ella se fuera.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú fuiste el que empezó! –gritó Alphonse.

Ambos volvieron a empezar a discutir y pronto los dos terminaron en el piso, uno encima del otro. Ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas mientras recibían los puños del otro. Sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron al río.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Son unos tonto –masculló Winry mientras caminaba. Den estaba a su lado. -Siempre es lo mismo –continuó Winry son su monologo. -Especialmente Ed, ¿por qué…? –pero ella no pudo seguir murmurando porque el ladrido de su perra la interrumpió. -¡Den!

Winry empezó a correr al ver que su perra había desaparecido de su lado, ahora cerca del lago.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Al! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Edward tratando de nadar.

-¡Hermano, ayúdame! –gritó Alphonse mientras tragaba un poco de agua.

-¡Ed! ¡Al! –Chilló Winry. -Rápido, denme sus manos-. Winry se subió a una roca y empezó a alargar su mano.

Edward consiguió agarrar la mano de su hermano y, como pudo, nadó hacia donde se encontraba Winry. Ella trató de acercarse más pero al ver que la mano de Edward y la suya aún no llegaban a tocarse, agarró una rama.

-Un poco más –dijo Winry mientras la rama rozaba la mano de Ed. -Ya falta poco.

Finalmente la mano tocó la rama por completo y Winry comenzó a tirar de ella. Edward ya se encontraba cerca de la roca y Winry cuando una corriente fuerte golpeó a los hermanos, haciendo que se separaran y Alphonse fuera llevado con ella.

-¡¡¡Al!!! –gritaron los dos.

-¡Alphonse! –volvió a gritar Ed mientras volvía a separarse de la roca para buscarlo pero alguien había sido más rápido y había saltado.

-¡Den! –volvió a gritar Winry a su perra que había logrado llegar hasta Alphonse y trataba de llevarlo a la orilla mordiendo su remera.

Winry y Ed volvieron a gritar sus nombres de nuevo cuando la corriente los golpeó, esta vez con piedras. Antes de que Edward pudiese ir de nuevo por ellos, alguien más volvió a entrar al agua pero esta vez era una persona, un hombre.

-¿Están bien, niños? –Winry volteó su cabeza para encontrarse rodeada de dos adultos. Al parecer sus gritos fueron oídos y ellos habían acudido a su auxilio. Uno de ellos terminó de sacar del agua a Edward mientras que los otros tiraban una soga al río.

-¡Al! ¡Den! –gritaron Edward y Winry al ver que ese hombre ya tenía a Alphonse y a Den agarrados y los otros adultos tiraban de la soga.

Por fin ya todos estaban fuera del agua. Winry y Ed corrieron para abrazar a Al y a la perra pero cuando llegaron vieron que ella estaba sangrando.

-¡Den! –Winry comenzó a llorar, sin saber que hacer. Ed y Al también comenzaron a haciendo.

-Eres la nieta de Pinako, ¿no? –preguntó el hombre que llevaba a Den en sus brazos. Winry asintió mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro. -Entonces tenemos que apurarnos, tal vez ella pueda salvarla.

Rápidamente los otros dos hombres los agarraron y se dirigieron a la casa de los niños.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Cómo está Den? ¿Está bien? -preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Pinako les hizo una señal para que la dejaran hablar.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que los niños habían llegado del río, acompañados de tres hombres, mojados, llorando y con la perra sangrando. Con rapidez les dijo que se cambiaran de ropa y se llevó a Den a la sala de operaciones.

-Ella está bien-. Los niños sonrieron y Winry se puso a llorar, esta vez de la alegría. –Vivirá pero una de sus patas terminó tan lastimada que tuve que amputársela. Pero no se preocupen, decidí que voy a fabricarle un automail.

Los niños la miraron sorprendida, sabían que la recuperación después de ponerse un automail era muy dura. Pinako pareció leer sus pensamientos porque sonrió.

-Recuerden que Den es una Rockbell y las mujeres Rockbell son invencibles.

* * *

Este fic lo había hecho ya hace varios meses para un reto de FMA_ESP pero como no se me ocurría un título, permaneció en mi Livejournal.

Si les pareció que pasó todo muy rápido no fue su imaginación, en algunas partes del fic me desinspiraba y en otras me volvía a inspirar.

Esto pasaría después de la muerte de Trisha pero antes de la aparición de Izumi. Creo que incoscientemente le gregué una pizca de EdWin pero este fic es puro gen así que pueden verlo todo tranquilamente como amistad. Y por si no se dieron cuenta, la pelea de "quien sería el padre" es la famosa pelea de "quien se casaría con Winry" (o al menos esa había sido mi intención al escribirlo xD).

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
